Protector
by Andyyyy
Summary: Mayuri captures Shiro..what will Ichigo do? Includes: Live dissection and character death. Partial lemon, HichiIchi YAOI


**A/N: This started as a drabble, but i thought it grew too long to be a drabble, so it became a one-shot. enjoy!**

"Ichigo! Ichigo! help!" Shiro panted, while trying to find a way out of the endless maze of off-gray structures, the 12th devision taicho on his heels.

"Ichigooooooooo! Noooooo! HELP!" Shiro's screams tugged at the heart of his captor-or would have, if said captor even HAD a heart.

"Heh heh. Gotcha ya pesky hollow." Mayuri whispered into Hichigo's ear, grinning wickedly.

"Let's go-thanks to your little run away plan, the timing of your dissection was thrown off." Mayuri dragged the creature away, blocking out the screams from the albino.

X~X~X~X~

"Shiro! Shiro, where are you! SHIRO!" Ichigo yelled, running throughout Seireitei. All the shinigami were confused; who was Shiro, and why was the teen looking for him so desperately?

After looking everywhere he could think of, Ichigo sat down, running his fingers through the shock of bright orange hair on his head.

_Where could he be? I've looked...no, I HAVEN'T looked everywhere._ Ichigo thought, then took off, running to the 12th division with their sick captain.

X~X~X~X-with shiro-

HIs stomach was cut open, clavicle to pelvis, the contents displayed. His heart had been pulled out, still beating, and put on a table. It seemed Kurotsuchi didn't want to kill him...yet. Though his breathing was slow, for he was in an enormous amount of pain because he was kept conscious and lucid, his heart raced out of his fear. _Ichigo, where are you?_

Suddenly, there was a sawing sound, and a painful burning sensation on his scalp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shiro screamed, voice hoarse.

X~X~X~X

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo heard a scream, one he would have recognized anywhere, coming from the other side of the vast structure he was in. The teen raced towards it, heart beating fast in his chest.

He arrived in the dissection room in record time.

Ichigo stared in horror at his albino lover, and the state he was in. Then, he snapped out of it, and went to work on untying Shiro. Shiro stared at him, and his face looked so hopeful, fearful, happy and in pain that Ichigo's rage increased one hundredfold, and his reiatsu skyrocketed.

X~X~X~X

Everyone in Seireitei felt the sudden rise of ungodly strong reiatsu coming from the 12th division headquarters. The weaker Shinigami were crushed by the power of it, while even the captains staggered. But, even if it was at a higher level than ever before, it was impossible to not recognize as Kurosaki Ichigo's.

The captains all knew what had angered Ichigo, however, judging by where he was and what had been said at the last captains' meeting.

-Flashback-

"Ichigo's Hollow is an unknown. Therefore, he is dangerous. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you will dissect the hollow, and then, you will kill it." Yamamoto announced to the captains. Almost all of them started protesting at once.

"Sir! What will that-"

"You can't! He-"

"Why?"

"Sotaicho-dono, that's-"

"Silence! My decision is final. You can do this, can't you, Kurotsuchi Taicho?" The sotaicho asked, directing his stare at said Captain.

"Of course, Sotaicho-dono."

-end flashback-

"I knew that was a bad idea, Sotaicho." Unohana, Ukitake, Kyouraku,Toshiro, Byakuya, and Kenpachi whispered, feeling the anger in Ichigo, almost completely hiding the pain and betrayal the orange-head was feeling.

X~X~X~X

Kurotsuchi ran into the room, eyes wide, wondering what the hell was going on with his experiment.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! What are you-" Kurotsuchi started, but, his words were cut off when Ichigo swung his sword, beheading the freak instantaneously.

Ichigo watched with no remorse as the headless body fell to the ground, blood spraying everywhere. The head thunked down right after. Then, without looking at the body, Ichigo picked up Shirosaki and left, shunpoeing out of the building. Despite the fact that he had Shiro however, his reiatsu had not decreased, for he was still angry; angry at the person who must have sent out the order to that to his lover in the first place: Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"SIr! Kurosaki Ichigo is coming this way! And, as you can surely tell, he is VERY angry!" Soi Fon shouted, standing outside the Sotaicho's office. Before he could answer, the door but open, an irate Ichigo standing at the entrance, and unconscious Soi Fon at his feet. Setting Shiro down, Ichigo pointed his sword at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai, I challenge you for your title of Sotaicho." Ichigo stated, voice filled with rage. "You have not fulfilled your duties correctly, for you are biased and close minded. You, ultimately, are the reason Aizen was ABLE to steal the Hogyoko and cause a war. You have unfairly judged me and my hollow, and you no longer have the right to be Sotaicho. Therefore, I challenge you for the title."

The Sotaicho was shocked and angry. How dare this CHILD challenge him for a position far above this youth's head? But, why not indulge him and get rid of a serious threat.

"Very well. Come at me, boy." Yamamoto said while unsheathing his sword.

Ichigo charged, and time seemed to slow down.

"Bansho issai Kaiji to nase, Ryuujin Jakka!" Yamamoto shouted, releasing his Zanpakuto. He swung it at Ichigo, and a trail of fire blazed from his sword, heading toward Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried, releasing a blast of brilliant white light from the end of Zangetsu, blasting through the fire and hitting Yamamoto, throwing him back, and angry welt across his chest.

"You'll pay for that, boy!" Genryuusai cried, charging Ichigo. Ichigo blocked, sparks flying from the force of the blades colliding. Ichigo backed off, shunpoeing behind the sotaicho and slicing him across his back. Yamamoto cried out, and turned to face the boy, releasing another blast of fire. Ichigo quickly dodged, his reiatsu giving his multiple advantages over the old man. Their blades clashed and clashed again, both getting minor injuries, until Ichigo spotted an opening and, using it to his full advantage, stabbed Yamamoto through the base of his neck.

_What a gruesome way to die. _Ichigo thought, watching the lifeless body slide off his blade. Then, images of what Shiro went through flashed through his mind, and his face hardened. _But he deserved it._

Thumps could be heard from outside the door, along with voices. Their voices sounded panicked, scared and confused.

"What happened?"

"Was there a fight?"

"Who's crushing reiatsu is that?"

"The sotaicho...He's Dead!"

The last voice that spoke silenced everyone, then the door was broken down. Facing Ichigo were all the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13.

"Ichigo! What the hell happened?"" Renji's brash voice questioned, asking the question on everybody's mind.

"I challenged Genryuusai for his title because of what he did to Shirosaki. He lost." Ichigo stated evenly. Although reactions greatly varied from anger to sadness, the majority of the captains and

vice-captains were in shock.

Before anyone could say anything, however, the teen directed his attention to Unohana. "Unohana Taicho, can you please heal Shiro. H-he's over there." He spoke softly, and gestured toward an unharmed corner of the room.

At the sound of his voice, everyone seemed to return to normal, then turned their attention to the area where Ichigo was pointing.

Shiro was slumped in the corner, and although there was no blood, it was still an awful sight. His head was cut down the center, showing the pink flesh of the brain. The cut down his chest seemed to have gotten worse, the edges blackened and the skin surrounding it red. His inside were still on display for anyone to see. Seeing this, Unohana ran over to him ignoring the current situation.

"Isane! Help me!" She ordered, clearing everyone out of the way and leaving with the albino in her arms. Isane followed.

Everyone turned back to look at Ichigo. They understood WHY he did what he did now, leaving them less angry and more accepting of what happened.

"So, Ichigo, you're now the most powerful man in Soul Society. What are you gonna do?" Ukitake asked, looking at Ichigo with slight wonderment.

"I didn't really want the position, but what he did to Shiro was wrong, biased and close minded. So I will try to be what Yamamoto was not: Unbiased and open minded, avoiding situations like this." Ichigo responded, slightly nervous.

"That's an acceptable answer. I pledge my loyalty to you as my captain." Ukitake responded, bowing. The other captains and vice-captains followed suit.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go see my lo-my hollow." The berry said, hurrying out of the room.

"Wh-what was he about to say?" Renji asked, confused.

"I don't know." Ukitake said, confused.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X-2 weeks later-

Ichigo thrusted into the lithe body beneath him, pale hands entwined in orange hair. Shiro moaned, arching his back, as Ichigo hit his prostate.

"I-Ichi! I'm..close." Shiro grunted out, mouth near Ichigo's neck.

"M-me too!" Ichigo cried as he wrapped his hand around the albino's hard member, pumping it in time with his thrusts, each of which was hitting Shirosaki's prostate.

Shirosaki arched, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and came on Ichigo's hand and both their stomachs. Ichigo grunted as Shiro's muscles clenched around his member, and came inside of the albino. Both of them collapsed, panting, onto the bed they shared in the Sotaicho's quarters.

-flashback-

After Ichigo had been assured that Shirosaki was safe, he went to go get things settled. He had help from Ukitake. He had been announced the new Sotaicho publicly, causing a bit of a riot. But, the white haired captain managed to settle them down, and that had been that. Then, Ichigo had gone back to the fourth division and stayed at Shiro's side until the albino awakened. When he did, Ichigo apologized profusely, saying it was his fault the albino had gotten hurt. Shiro, however, did not see this view, only pulled the orange head into a kiss. Shiro, knowing NOTHING else would satisfy his king, told him he forgave him and hugged him. Afterwards, Ichigo had to leave because of his duties, but promised he'd see him soon.

-end flashback-

And he had, for tonight was the first night Shiro had gotten out of the fourth squad, saying he was "fully recovered."

This was their way of celebrating.

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I hope you liked this story, the plot bunny(more like plot hollow) wouldn't leave me alone. Yeah, it was kinda gruesome, sorry. R&R!

Shiro: Dude, ya cu' me open...why!

H: you healed fully!

Ichigo: Calm down, We had a happily ever after, and Kurotsuchi died. Life is good.

Shiro: Ya, bu'...

H: Sorry shiro

Shiro: Eh, whatever. C'mon Ichi, let's go 'play'

Ichigo: Let's!

H: Sorry for any typos!


End file.
